<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic mystery and a whole lot of midnight memories by Danyaloveslarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133594">Magic mystery and a whole lot of midnight memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danyaloveslarry/pseuds/Danyaloveslarry'>Danyaloveslarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danyaloveslarry/pseuds/Danyaloveslarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is from Louis pov. He slowly falls in love with Harry. They both go to Hogwarts to Hufflepuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Year 5: Arrival to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, hurry up Liam. We’re late.” “Shut up, Zayn! I’m running.” “Then you're running slowly.” “I'm sorry that I'm not as fast as you. And we're almost there.” Three boys are running with their suitcases on Kings cross station between platforms 9 and 10. It is 10:57 am. And where are they going? Towards the wall between the two platforms, which leads to platform 9 and ¾. They need to get on a train which leaves in 3 minutes and gets them to Hogwarts. They are starting their 5th year. This is a big year for them. Because at the end of the year the OWLs are waiting for them.</p><p>	It's 10:58 when they finally run through that wall and see Hogwarts Express. They quickly hop into it and start looking for their friend Stan, who is already on the train. They find him alone in a coupe waiting for them. They greet him and sit down. “How was your summer guys? I'm sorry I wasn't with you. My parents wanted me to go with them to France.” “We know. Maybe next summer. And by the way it was awesome. We were at my place.” I say. “Yeah. We were playing quidditch and we went camping for two weeks.” Liam continues. “And we pulled so many brilliant pranks on Louis's sisters. One time, we poured this potion to Lotties drink and her face turned red for a week.” Zayn says and all of them start laughing. </p><p>	“And how was France?” Liam asks. “Even though you weren't there, I had an awesome time. We stayed at this place in Saint-Tropez and went on road trips. We were swimming in the sea and sunbathing on the beach. Let's say it was one of the best summers with my family. And I had this little summer fling. French girls are gorgeous.” “Really? What’s her name?” “Clara Lenoir. We met in a restaurant. She was working there and we went there for dinner…” At this point Louis stopped listening. Another stupid story about Stan’s dating life. I don't want to hear it again. It's boring. He never stays in the relationship for more than a few days or weeks anyway. He should settle down for a while and stop breaking all those girls’s hearts. Or he should stop dating for a while and be single. Like me. What does everyone even see in relationships? I've been only in one, last year with a girl named Robin. And it was fun, but I didn't love her. So I ended it after two months. </p><p>	“Hey pals. Haven't you seen the trolly? I'm hungry.” someone interrupted my thoughts by going into the coupe. I looked up and it was Niall. He went to our year. He was from Hufflepuff too. “Sorry, we haven't. Do you want to sit with us?” Zayn asked “No, I'm with Harry and the girls. But thanks for the offer. If you see the trolly, let me know. We’re only two coupes away.” “Yeah. See you later.” </p><p> After half an hour, the trolley stopped by. I didn't want anything, so I stood up and went to tell Niall. “Hey, the trolly is here.” I opened the door and said. “Thanks Lou.” “Hi.” The girls and Harry said. “ Hey.” I wanted to go away, but then I looked next to Niall and saw Harry. Wow. He definitely had a glow up over the summer. He’s hot. Wair? What am I thinking about? Anyway… “Can I sit with you? The boys are boring me with relationship stuff.” “It's not much different here, but of course, you can stay.” </p><p>I sit down next to Addie. Right in front of Harry. “So how was your summer?” I ask. “Good, Gigi and Mia and I went to Rosie’s house for two weeks. And I have a new boyfriend. But I won't bother you with the details.” Addie grinned at me. “Thanks. What about you Niall?” “The first half was great. And I was in Greece. But when I came back, I found this one in our tree house crying because his boyfriend broke up with him.” He says and points at Harry, who punches him in the arm. “Heyy, you’ve agreed you won't tell people how you always do!” “Sorry.” he laughed. “You had a boyfriend? I didn't even know.” I ask him. Why didn't I know he was into boys? Didn't he have a girlfriend a year ago? “Yeah. Norvyn Webster. He goes a year above us.” “Norvyn. Even that name tells you he is a bad boyfriend.” I laughed. “Yeah, probably.” Harry smiled at me. I looked down because his smile was one of the cutest Ive ever seen and I didn’t want to blush.</p><p>When we arrived, we sat down in Great Hall. The first years were sorted out, McGonagall had her usual welcome speech and we started eating. After dinner, we went to our rooms to unpack our stuff. I wasn't feeling like doing it, so I went to the common room hoping someone will be there. And someone was. Gigi obviously wasn't unpacking like Lou. “Hey.” “Hi Lou. Didn't want to unpack?” “No, I'll do it later. I have plenty of time.” “Yeah me too. Do you want to go for a walk?” “Sure. Astronomy tower?” “Sure.”</p><p>“It's so nice out here. I can't believe we're in 5th year already.” Gigi said and I nodded. “It's crazy.” “So did you spend all summer at your place?” “Yeah. With boys and my sister Lottie most of the time. The twins and Fizz were at grandparent’s half of the summer. And when they came back, we were camping. For two weeks. So I didn’t see them most of the summer unfortunately.” “What about your sister? She's a year younger, right?” “Yeah. We were together most of the summer. Did you have fun with boys and Lottie?” “Yeah, we kinda had to babysit her because she’s only 12, but it was an awesome summer. And I am glad the boys were there because it would have been a quiet and lonely summer without them.” “Quiet and lonely?” “Yeah because it would have been only me and Lotts. Mum works at St Mungo’s and she was there most of the summer.” “Im sorry.” “It's ok, I was with boys.” We talked for a while and then just leaned on the railing and watched the stars. It was nice and peaceful. </p><p>“I think it's time to go. The girls must be wondering where I am.” Gigi says. “Yeah, good idea. Can we stop at the kitchen on the way? To grab some snacks.” “Sure.”</p><p>It was almost 10pm when he came back hands full of candy. “Where have you been?” Zayn asks him. “At the Astronomy tower with Gigi and then I went to the kitchen for some snacks.” “Oh, can I have some?” Yeah, here you go.” I went to my suitcase to find pyjamas and my hygiene stuff and went to shower. When I came back, Liam was talking to Stan about something and Zayn was in his bed with closed curtains. So I went to bed too.</p><p>Few minutes later, Zayn pokes his head through my curtains: “Hey, can I come in?” “Yes, come in.” I say and scoot over a bit. “Do you need something?” “No, just wanted to talk.” “Ok.” “So where did you disappear on the train?” “I went to tell Niall about the trolly and I stayed there with him, Harry and the girls because Stan was boring me with his relationship shit.” “Relationships aren't that boring, you know.” Zayn grinned at me. “Sure, whatever. Anyway, do you know who had a glow up?” “No. Mia?” “Nope. The curly lad.” “Harry? I mean he was good looking even before summer, he must look very handsome now.” “Yeah he is. You didn't see him at dinner?” “No and not even after that.” “He is sneaky and almost invisible, that little one.” “Lou, don't i have to remind you he's taller than you, don't I?” “Oh, shut up. I’m big!” “Yeah. Sure you are.” “Anyway, he is very handsome. I don't get why his boyfriend broke up with him.” “Norvyn broke up with him?” “Yeah. You know about it?” “Yes.” “Why didn't you tell me?” “I didn't know this stuff interests you. And I definitely didn't know you were interested in Harry.” he poked me with an elbow. It was playful, but he looked kinda… Sad? “What's up?” “What” “Why are you sad?” “Im not sad.” “Alright.” We laid down next to each other and chatted and we talked for another while. Suddenly I hear Zayn snoring. Really? He fell asleep? In my bed? Again? Whatever. I should probably go to sleep too. So I cuddled up with him and after a few minutes fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Year 5: Welcome party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was created with help from my dearest friend Amelia. So thank you!!</p><p>Isaac and Reggie are Niall’s and Harry’s roommates.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What’s that? Oh, it’s Zayn. Good. I chuckled to myself. We’re still curled up together. But it was a good sleep. Carefully, without waking Zayn up, I open the curtains and find out, it's already bright outside. How long did we sleep? Sh*t, it must be past breakfast time. Why did no one wake us up? “Heyyy, Zaynie, wake up!”, no response. Typical Zayn I thought.<br/>“Zaynie wake uppp”<br/>“Why, Tommo?” he asked with a sleepy voice. <br/>“Because it's probably past breakfast time. So get out of my bed. We're going for some food from the kitchen.”<br/>“Where have you two been?” Liam asks. “In the kitchen because someone didn't wake us up.” Zayn looked at him with a histrionic reproachful look. “Sorry, but you looked too comfy for me to wake you up.” he laughs at us. I stick out my tongue on him. “Anyway, I need to unpack because I haven't done it yet.”</p><p>	After lunch, we decided we were going to throw a welcome party. In the common room. So we have to let everyone from Hufflepuff know. But that's Liam’s, Zayn’s and Stan's job. Because I'm going running. I dressed in sports clothes, walked out of the castle. I ran to the quidditch field. I need to train and run more if I want to get to the team this year again. The tryouts are in two weeks, so I have a little time to do it. <br/>I continue running to the lake. As I approach, I see Niall, Harry, Isaac and Reggie sitting there and laughing. I slow down when I’m about to pass and they tell me to stay for a bit. I was hoping they would say that because I’m already getting out of breath, jeez I’m really going to have to step up my game. I got lazy over summer. “Hey, we're having a welcome party tonight. Be in the common room around 7pm if you want to come.”<br/>“Nice, I have some Brandy and Whisky in my trunk. I’ll bring it.” Regg says.<br/>“And I have some vodka and rum.” Isaac adds.<br/>“Thanks boys, it would be awesome if you brought something. We have some, but there'll probably be a lot of people, with it being the first party of the year and all.”<br/> “Yeah, probably. In that case I’ll bring something too.” Niall says. We chatted for a bit more and then headed back to the castle. </p><p>Damn these shoes I thought and stopped to tie them again. I really need to get new ones. When I got up again, I noticed the boys were kinda far in front of me they must not have noticed, but then I noticed that Harry stopped too and was standing a few meters in front of me. “Thanks for waiting.” I smiled.<br/> “No problem.” He smiled back. We started walking again. “Hey, are you bringing something too?” <br/>“Probably. Or we’ll maybe start drinking it in the room.”<br/>“Great idea. Will you stop by the kitchen with me and help me with the food?” <br/>“Yeah, of course.”<br/>“Thanks.” As we were walking next to each other, our hands accidentally rubbed against each other. Fuck, this is awkward. Why does this always happen to me? “Sorry.” we say unison. Wow… now this… Ugh, where is the kitchen? Finally, we’re here.</p><p>When I got back to the room, I put the food on my bed and hopped to the shower I wonder who’s gonna show up tonight. I need to pick out something to wear. It's the first party of the year and Tommo always looks good. “Why am I like this?” I chuckle and get out the shower. Then before I knew it Zayn was calling me to dinner, guess he didn’t wanna be late again. After tea, we rush to the common room and start preparing for the party. We brought down the drinks, the food and prepared the music. Some people stopped by to give us alcohol, song requests or just have a snoop and say hello. Now, finally, we start to get ready too. We got dressed, did our hair. I had finally settled on cinnamon swirl hair, black skinny jeans, a graphic tee and a denim jacket on top as well as my signature shoes with the smiley on the heel and we still had half an hour to party at least we’re not going to be late. So we started drinking. Stan opened a bottle of firewhisky and between us we had drank more than half in 15 minutes. “Hey Tommo, when are you finally going to get a girl? This is your chance you're in your prime y’know, get some drinks, shake off that nervousness.” <br/>“Yeah, good idea.” I say. Do I even want a girlfriend? They've never appealed to me. I don’t know how some lads put up with it. We got up and went to the common room. Wow. It was already crowded. I look at my watch. 18:54. Yeah, that makes sense. <br/>“Let's dance, people!” I shouted. I didn't know why because the music was already playing and people were dancing. So we joined them. We have been dancing for a while so decided to get more drinks. Then dance again. While showing off some of my amazing moves I bumped into Addie and Gigi. “Alright girls?” I asked. Well shouted, f*ck its loud in ‘ere. “Yeah we were just going to get some drinks you need to comeee.” Addie slurred while Gigi giggled beside her. “Woah, slowly girls, I'm already kind of drunk. But I'll go with you. Because i'm a gentleman who likes ladies, you know.”<br/>“Yeah, we know. Here you have gin.”<br/>“Thanks Gigi.” Then I remember dancing with Mia. Or was it Mia? Yeah it was.<br/>“Hey Tommo! Do you want Brandy?” <br/>“Yeah Isaac, give it here.” I slurred and poured another drink to my throat. I will probably regret getting this drunk later, but that's a problem for future me. <br/>“What about a walk. What do you say? Nialler? Zayn? Lets go my laddy lads? You need some air.”<br/>“You need some air too. Look at yourself.” Zayn laughs at me.<br/>Were wandering around the castle. I put my arms around Niall’s and Zayn‘s shoulders. We were talking about something, but I don't really remember what about. I guess it doesn't matter. I just know the boys were laughing. <br/>“You're finally back!” <br/>“What, Mia? We went just for a short walk? We weren't here for like 15 minutes.” <br/>“No Lou, you disappeared for more than an hour.”<br/>“Woah, really?”<br/>“Yeah, now let's go dancing.” “No, I want shots and food first. Tommo is hungry and thirsty. And I'm feeling like I'm getting a little sober again.”<br/>“Sure, big boy.”<br/>“Let's open this vodka.” I say, while cracking the top and pouring shots. We drink one and Mia gets me a ham and cheese toastie. I didn’t even realise I was that hungry. Once I had practically inhaled it, we drank another shot and went dancing. We were dancing closer and closer together. Slow music starts playing. I stop thinking. Suddenly we’re kissing. Out of nowhere. What is happening? Louis you need to calm down. I stop and break away from her. “Sorry.” I say and start quickly walking toward my room. I see Zayn. He looks weird, almost shocked and sad. What? Too many things to think about. What just happened? I’m almost at the stairs when I bump into someone. I look up. “Oh sorry, Harry. Didn't see you there.” I said and continued past him walking a bit quicker. Zayn was following me. <br/>I ran up the stairs and to my room, shut the door behind me and immediately went to the bathroom. I got in the bath and started thinking (It’s a good place to think, don't judge me.) What happened? Why did we kiss? And mainly… Why did I stop? What’s wrong with me? When I finally snap out of these worrying thoughts I hear someone knocking on the door. “Hey, open up Lou.” He mutters.</p><p>“No, get out Zayn.” I locked the door and put a silencing spell on it so he wouldn't hear me. I attempt to punch the wall. God I can’t even do that right, why am I so dumb? Why do I run away when a beautiful girl kisses me? And most importantly why did Zayn have this weird look on his face? Oh no. He must like Mia. Sh*t, I screwed up. Why didn't I ask him if he liked someone? Why didn’t he tell me I’m so stupid and a god awful friend.<br/>I hear someone else come into the room.<br/>“Hey, what happened Lou?” Harry? What is he doing here? Oh, he's probably mad that I bumped into him so hard. I remove the silencing spell. “Harry? What are you doing here for f*cks sake?” <br/>“I'm just checking on you. You seemed upset. Did something happen?”<br/>“Nothing. I’m fine.” <br/>“Yeah, sure, I can hear that.” he says in a clearly sarcastic tone. <br/>I might as well get this over with I think and open the door to the bathroom. I go sit on my bed. “Will you tell us what happened?” Harry asks me. <br/>“Zayn knows. He saw. I’m sorry Harry. Can you please leave? I need to talk with Zayn.” “Alright.” He said, but looked confused and kinda disappointed because he probably wanted to hear what happened. </p><p>Zayn climbed next to me and shut the curtains close. “What was that Lou? Why did you freak out like that?” <br/>“I don't know. I was confused and I still am. It felt kinda weird kissing her. I don't know why.” “That's ok. But you'll have to talk to her tomorrow.” <br/>“Do I have to?” <br/>“Yes Lou, you know you do.” <br/>“Fine, and by the way Zayn, what was THAT look? You know what I’m talking about.” ‘Umm… well… I guess I have something to tell you. And don’t get mad please.” Why would I get mad at my best friend? Does he really like Mia?<br/>“I guess I have a crush on you.” What? I didn't expect that! <br/>“Oh. Well… how long?” <br/>“I realised it when we went camping.” <br/>“Oh. I’m sorry. I don’t know if I feel about you this way. I’m really sorry, Zaynie.” <br/>“Nah, it's ok. I think you're more confused than me right now.” He laughs but I can still see the disappointment in his eyes.<br/>“Yeah, I guess I am. I thought you liked Mia. And you like me.” I say then hug him. He hugs me back.<br/>“I think we both needed this” I mutter into his neck.<br/>“Yeah thanks for being so understanding Lou and I hope this doesn’t change anything.”<br/>“You know it never would” I say releasing him.</p><p>Then we talked more, but I don't know how long or what the conversation was about because I was still pretty drunk. I just know we climbed on a window to smoke cigarettes and Liam, who came from the party, joined us after a few minutes. I think he told us how his night went and we told him how our night went. It was pretty nice to talk on the window with a cigarette and my two favorite boys. Stan wasn't there. He probably ended somewhere with some girl. I cringe typical Stan.<br/>I get up, grab my pyjama bottoms and go to the bathroom. I splash some cold water on my face letting it run down my neck and chest which helped me sober up a little. Next thing I know I’m in the common room just in my bottoms.<br/>“Hi Lou. What are you doing here?”<br/>“Oh hey Niall. Zayn and Liam fell asleep and Stan is off gallivanting and I don't want to sleep.” I whine.<br/>“Oh. And why are you here just in your pants and with wet hair?”<br/>“I went swimming Gigi, what do you think? I just splashed some water on my face to help sober up.”<br/>“But aren’t you a little cold.” <br/>“Nah.” <br/>“Let me dry your hair at least.” she says and dries my hair with a spell. <br/>“Thanks.” I say and sit down next to Harry. Except for us, there are just a few sixth and seventh years. But I see them leaving.<br/>“Hey. We have a little bit of rum left. Do you want some?” <br/>“Yes. Thanks, curly.” I say and Harry looks down. Is he smiling? And blushing? Nah, I'm probably still drunk. <br/>He looks up and hands me the bottle. Were his eyes always that green? I take a swig and hand it to Gigi. She takes a big drink and then says: “Anyway boys. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight.”<br/>“G’night.” we say unison. </p><p>After what I think was half an hour, Niall leaves too. So it's only me and Harry. <br/>“Aren't you at least a little bit cold, Lou?” He says looking at my chest.<br/>Shit why am I blushing?!<br/>“Maybe. But it's ok.” I mutter suddenly, very aware I have no shirt on.<br/>“Wait. Have my sweater.” He says and takes his sweater off. My eyes drift down to where his shirt has ridden up. He has abs, Harry, the lanky curly haired lad who can never walk down stairs without falling over at least once, has abs .<br/>“Thanks.” I say quickly looking up to his piercing eyes again and putting it on.<br/>“Can I- nevermind”<br/>“What were you gonna ask Harry.”<br/>“Can I rest my head on you?” <br/>“Umm, I mean sure, yeah.” I say and expect him to put his head on my shoulder. But he lays down and puts his head on my lap. Woah. I didn't expect that! But I guess I don't mind. <br/>“Will you tell me what happened to you?” He says while fiddling with his rings.<br/>Do I want to tell him? “Well… How to say it. Mia and I kissed and I kinda freaked out and left her here.” I say and scratch the back of my neck.<br/>“Why?” <br/>“Which part? The kiss or me being an idiot and running away?” <br/>“Running away.” <br/>“I don't really know to be honest. But I didn't quite enjoy it and it felt weird and wrong. Not like that Mia isn't a good kisser, but I guess it was me. I just freaked out because I thought it would be this amazing moment when everyone around you disappears and it's just you two. But it wasn't.” When I stop talking, I realise that I'm playing with Harry's hair, I quickly stop moving my hands to my sides. “Don't stop, it was nice.” He smiles up at me. <br/>“And I don’t think you're an idiot for running away. I mean, for the other person it can't be nice, but I think Mia will understand. And sometimes it happens that it just doesn't feel right.” “Yeah, probably. Maybe with the right girl it will be better.” <br/>“Or the right person.” He whispers.<br/>“What?”<br/>“Nothing.” he smiles. <br/>What was that? Did he mean like with a boy? Am I that person? So many questions. I want this night to be over. “Anyway how was your night? I hope it wasn't a disaster like mine.”<br/>“No, it was quite good.” He says and starts telling me all about his night.<br/>“That sounds like fun.” I say.<br/>“Yeah it was. Wow. It’s almost 2am, we should go to sleep.”<br/>“Yeah we should.” I say and stroke his hair for one last time. He gets up and we go upstairs. “Goodnight, Lou. It will be alright.” <br/>“Probably. Goodnight, curly.” I say and go to my room. The only thing I'm capable of right now is falling on bed and falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Year 5: Confusion after party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Proof checking: my friend Amelia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow… F*ck.” What happened? Why am I on the f *cking floor? And why does my whole body hurt so much? Sh*t I must’ve fallen off my bed. Seriously? Bloody hell. My stomach hurts. I quickly run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. Perfect. Ugh… my head hurts. I'm never drinking again. Haha, good joke Tommo. You, not drinking,good one! I throw up again. Nice… I feel like sh*t. What time is it anyway? I dont have my watch, so I get up and walk back to bed. 7am?! I need to get more sleep. </p><p>I woke up again at 11am. Woah, that was a crazy night. I need to talk to Mia. I hope she isn't mad at me. But the boys told me it will be alright. So it probably will be. Speaking of boys. What was that with Harry? I mean, it wasn't bad. It was nice, comforting actually. He is so calm. And handsome. Handsome? I mean, he really had a glow up. Even I have to admit that. He has a nice body. His hair is so curly and soft. And his eyes. Where do I even start with his eyes? Why are they so green? And why are you thinking about Harry? And what was the “or the right person” about? Does he really think I’m gay? Am I gay? Woah… stop there. I should probably go to shower before my brain implodes with all this thinking. </p><p>When I come out of the bathroom, the boys aren't there. And it's already lunch time. I can go without them. They’re probably at lunch already. I put on my trackies, hoodie and go to the Great Hall. I see Harry sitting at the table alone, so I sit next to him. <br/>“Hi mate.”<br/>“Hi, why weren’t  you at breakfast?” <br/>“I was sleeping.... and vomiting.” I laugh. <br/>“Heyy, don't speak about vomit when I'm eating.” he poked me with his elbow. <br/>“Sure, whatever. What have you got anyway?” <br/>“Tomato tossed salad. And I already had tofu soup.” <br/>“Tofu soup?”<br/>“Yeah… It's not that bad as it sounds.” <br/>“Well, I’ll probably get roast chicken and potatoes.” <br/>“Sounds good. But I have never had that.”<br/>“Really?” <br/>“Really. I’m vegetarian, so I don't eat meat.”<br/>“Oh I see.” I say distracted realizing Mia is here “Excuse me for a minute.” </p><p>I get up and go sit next to Mia and Gigi. “Hey, Mia. Can we talk?”<br/>“Now? I don't really have time. Maybe after dinner.”<br/>“Alright .” I look back at Harry and see him getting up. I wait for him so we can go to the common room together. We're almost out of the Great hall when we see Niall, Zayn, Liam and Isaac going in. “Where have you guys been?” I ask.<br/>“Just in Niall's and Isaac’s room. You already ate?” <br/>“Yeah. See you in the dormitory.”  </p><p>“What are you going to do now?” <br/>“Probably flying. You?” <br/>“Library.” <br/>“Of course Harry. You're always there.” I giggle. I just f*cking giggled. Could you be any more embarrassing? When I get back to our room, I lay on the bed waiting for the boys to come back from lunch.<br/>“How about we go flying today? I need to practise for tryouts.”<br/>“Good idea, Lou. We need to clear our heads before school starts.” I get up, put on a jumper and comfy jeans, get my broomstick and we head out to the quidditch pitch. </p><p>“I’m faster than you, Tommo” <br/>“You know you're not, Payno.” I yell at him and speed up. We fly for another hour. We’re racing, playing tag or just flying feeling the wind whip around us, invincible. Flying is so freeing. I love it. “I should probably go. I have another date with Sophia.” Stan yells at us. “Sure. Bye, enjoy it.” Zayn yells back at him. <br/>“I’ll go with you.” <br/>“Bye Liam. I'm going to stay here for a bit.” I say. <br/>“Me too.” Zayn says and heads to the stands so we could sit there. <br/>“So have you talked to Mia yet?” <br/>“No, she said we can talk after dinner.” <br/>“It’ll be alright Lou.” <br/>“I know.” I say and we sit there quietly. <br/>“Zayn? I have a question.”<br/> “What do you need?” <br/>“Umm… how... How did you know you were umm… you know…” <br/>“Bi?” <br/>“Yeah.”<br/> “Well… I guess I always kinda knew I wasn't straight. But it still took me a while to figure it out. But I guess for me it was in my second year here when I had a crush on Alex. Do you remember?” <br/>“Yeah, you didn't want to tell me who you had a crush on at first. And when you told me, you didn’t stop talking about him.” I laugh.<br/> “Yeah. So maybe you have to find your Alex. But know that figuring out your sexuality takes time, so don't worry about it. One day you'll know. And even if you don't know, that's totally normal, you know. But when you'll know, you'll know. And when you'll love someone and it will be a boy, don't freak out. It isn't a bad thing to love someone of the same gender. And don't forget to tell me, you know. I want to know every spicy detail.” He puts his hand on my knee and smiles at me. <br/>“Thank you, Zayn. I needed this.”  And we just sit in comfortable silence for a while both understanding it’s what is needed.</p><p>“I know. Let's race. Whoevers last to the lake will have to feed the other one at dinner.” <br/>“Fine, when you feed me, I want small bites this is going to last.” I laugh.<br/>I get on the broomstick as quick as possible and start flying as fast as I can. I am just a little behind Zayn, so I speed up. I’m catching up. Were almost at the lake when I overtake him. “Yes! I won. Now you have to feed me dinner Zaynie!” I laugh so hard that I almost fall down from my broom.<br/>“What on earth are you Louis Tomlinson.” Zayn breathes trying not to laugh.<br/>“I’M A F*CKIN WINNER THAT’S WHAT, YOU PEASANT!!!” I scream while walking to the Great hall.</p><p>We walk back to the castle and straight to the Great hall because it's dinner time. The rest of the boys are already there. I sit down next to Liam and Zayn goes to sit on the other side of Liam, but I stop him: “Hey, Zaynie, did you forget something?” “Ugh, you wanker. Why did I make up this dare? Why did I think I was going to win?”<br/>“I don't know, but I love it. Now sit down and feed me.” <br/>“He has to feed you?” Liam asks.<br/>“Yes. He lost our race to the lake. So now he has to feed me dinner.”<br/>“You seriously thought you could outrun Lou?”<br/>“Hey! I was winning most of the race.” <br/>“Yeah… because I let you.” I laugh.<br/>“Oh shut up.”</p><p>I put roast beef, stuffed tomatoes and some mashed potatoes on my plate and I hand my fork and knife to Zayn. “Cut it for me Zaynie.”<br/>“Wait, we only agreed on feeding, not cutting the food.”<br/>“Shut up and cut it for me and feed me you little shit.”<br/>“Fine... “ He says and starts cutting. <br/>“Hurry up! I’m hungry.” <br/>“I’m trying… it's almost done.” He says and puts the first bite on the fork. “Open the hangar, the plane is arriving.” He tells me like I'm some little kid. I open my mouth and he flies it in while making airplane noises. “Mmmm. Delicious.” I say and half of the food almost falls out of my mouth. “Hey, dont ruin my work by spitting it out.” <br/>“I'm not spitting it out.” <br/>“What are you two doing?” Harry laughs at us while he approaches us. <br/>“Zayn is feeding me.”<br/>“Why? Did something happen to you?” <br/>“No. He just lost our race.” <br/>“Oh, another of your stupid dares. I see.” Harry giggles.<br/>“Hey! They aren’t stupid!” Zayn defends himself.<br/>“Stop talking and feed me!”<br/>“Alright mate. For mummy… for daddy… for Zaynie… for Liam… for Lottie… for Minerva…” “Hey, slow down! My mouth isn't that big, you know.” <br/>“For Harry…” “I said slow down.” I laugh and shut my mouth close. So the food falls off the fork right on my pants. “Nice one Zayn.” We start to laugh. I try to wipe it down from my pants, but unsuccessfully. “I'm going to change.” </p><p>I get up and start walking to the common room. When I get to the room, I grab clean clothes and go to the bathroom. I have a quick shower and go back to the common room to find Mia. <br/>“Hey, Rosi, have you seen Mia?”<br/>“Yeah. She is in our room. I'll go get her.” <br/>“Thanks.” I say and wait for Mia.<br/>“Hi.”<br/>“Hi. We should go somewhere else to talk.”<br/>“Yeah, probably.” We get out of the common room and start wandering across the halls. <br/>“So… about the kiss... “ I start.<br/>“Yeah… about that. What even happened? We were so drunk.” she laughs a little nervously. “Yeah, we were pissed.” I laugh too. <br/>“And I'm sorry for running away. I don't know what happened to me. I guess I freaked out a bit.” <br/>“Yeah you did. But it's ok. I was kind of shocked too. I didn't expect you to kiss me.” <br/>“Why?” <br/>“I um I kinda thought you were gay.” She laughs. She thought I’m gay? Seriously? I’m not. I’ve never even liked a guy. Am I gay? This question again… <br/>“Well I’m not. Or at least I think I'm not.” <br/>“Calm down Lou. I just thought that. No big deal.” <br/>“Why did you think that anyway? I've never dated a guy.” <br/>“I don't know. You just radiate gay energy I guess.” I radiate gay energy? Really? How could I radiate gay energy?<br/>“I radiate gay energy? How…?” <br/>“You just do.” she smiled. <br/>“Why is everything so confusing lately?” <br/>“I don't know Lou, but I will help you figure it out if you want.” <br/>“Sure, you can. I mean, I can always talk to Zayn about these things, but it would be good to have a girl's point of view.”<br/>“Great. When you need anything, you can always talk to me.” We’re almost back at the common room. <br/>“So the kiss… Are we good?” I ask.<br/>“Yeah, we're good.” <br/>“So, do you want to be in the quidditch team again this year?” <br/>“Yeah, the tryouts are in two weeks.”<br/>“You'll get on the team. You're a really good flyer Tommo.” <br/>“Thanks. How do you think I won the race with Zayn today?” I smirk. We walk into the common room, say goodbye to each other and head to our rooms. </p><p>I walk in and all the boys are there. “Hi, so how did it go?” Liam asks me. <br/>“Good, she wasn't mad at me. She took it well actually.” <br/>“That's great mate. We told you.” <br/>“Yeah. Where is Stan anyway?” <br/>“With Sophia again.” <br/>“Why did I even ask.” <br/>Liam goes to the bathroom to shower and I sit down on bed. I look at Zayn: “Can I talk to you?”<br/>“Sure.” He sits next to me and I close the curtains and put a silencing spell on them in case Liam walks out of the bathroom or Stan comes back early. <br/>“What do you need? Did Mia say something else?” <br/>“Yeah. She said that… She thought I was gay.” I blurt out and Zayn starts laughing.<br/>“Really?”<br/>“Yeah, she said something about me I radiating gay energy.” <br/>“I mean she's not wrong.” <br/>“What about me radiates gay energy?”<br/>“I mean, you just do. But maybe the way you walk, or dress or just act. And your wrists.” “What about my wrists?” <br/>“You know what a gay wrist is?”<br/>“Not sure.” I say and he shows me.<br/>“This… you do this all the time.” <br/>“Do I?” <br/>“Yes, you do Tommo.”<br/>“Oh god.” I say and put my face into my hands.<br/>“It's not a bad thing, you know.” <br/>“Yeah, but I don't know if I like boys or not. And I don't know if I like girls or not. And if I do like girls and I radiate gay energy, how am I going to find a girlfriend?”<br/>“Don’t worry about it too much. If some girl will love you and you will love her, she will see it. And some people don’t even notice the gay energy. Not everyone has the gaydar. It’s actually not that common for straight people to have a good gaydar. They think they have it, but they actually don’t most of the times. So you're good.” He smiles.<br/>“But would it be bad if you were gay? Or bi? Or maybe pan or something else?”<br/>“No, I guess. But I’m just so confused, Zayn.” I say with a sad and frustrated voice. <br/>“Come here, Boo bear.” he opens his arms and I let him hug me. <br/>“What do you say, we go brush our teeth, change into our pjs and go to sleep? We have school tomorrow, so it would be good to get some sleep.” Zayn suggests. <br/>“Yeah, that would be nice.” I mutter. We get up, change to our pyjamas  and go to the bathroom. When we come out, we see that Stan got here and is already asleep and that Liam is going to sleep too. <br/>“Goodnight Liam.” <br/>“Goodnight lads.”<br/>“Can I sleep in your bed with you? I don't want to be alone with my thoughts.” I ask Zayn. “Sure you can. I will be the big spoon for tonight. You need someone to hug you.” He smiles at me. <br/>We get to the bed and Zayn puts his hand around my waist. I can feel his breath on my neck. But I don't mind. It’s kinda nice actually. “Goodnight, Lou.” “Goodnight, Zaynie.” I say and fall asleep in just a few minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>